Keeping Hope Alive
by Kuro-Rosa-Koi
Summary: Namizaki Neio is from the future. He was an orphan form the Fourth Great Shinobi War, whom was adopted by Naruto. Rating might go up.
1. Chapter 1

Keeping Hope Alive

Me: Hey, pplz. Me again. This is a story where Naruto found a child and adopts him as his little brother, Neio.

Neio: Yep, she thought of me when she was asleep. I came into her mind because of some Naruto dream. I still say it was a wet dream.

Me: O/O! Neio! I Already told you, it was a bad dream.

Neio: Suuure.

Me: Anyways, I owe nothing of Naruto nor Bleach, only mu OC's and the plotline.

Pairings: Sasuke-Neio, Lee-Sakura, Shikamaru-Temari, Gaara-Hinata, Kakashi-Iruka,

_**'Juubi' talking to Neio**_

_**-Juubi- thinking to himself and Kyuubi**_

_'Kyuubi' talking to Neio_

_-Kyuubi- thinking to himself and Juubi_

_**'Neio' thinking to Juubi and Kyuubi**_

_**-Neio- thinking to himself, without his Bijju interrupting or listening**_

AN: this is somethings about Neio.

Name: Namikaze-Uzumaki Neio – Younger Brother of Naruto (Adopted)

Gender: Male

Age: 17 – About 14 years younger than Naruto.

Height/Weight: 5'9/180 Lbs

Hair/Eye Color: Blood Red with ash blond tips/Blood Red

Skin Tone: Tanish

Occupation: Nanadaime Hokage, Second Jinchuriki Host of the Juubi, who became a Wolf Bijuu, and Fourth Jinchuriki Host of Kyuubi

Personality/Bio: Neio is a bright young child. He makes anyone feel better, even if they're feeling upset. Even though, he lost his parents at a young age because of the Fourth Great Shinobi War, he gets easily excited. When he loses Naruto, because of some prick (coughSasukecough), he gets sad but becomes determined to get them to choose him as the Nanadaime Hokage. He will not let bad things hurt him and is determined to get Sasuke back to the Village and become a good person again. He carries 2 Zanpak-to, called Amaterasu and Tsukiyomi. No matter what people throw at him, he gets right back up and does things better. He has a Kekkai Genkai that allows him to have ALL chakra affinities (first, second, third, ect.), and even copy Doujutsu and Kekkai Genkai. His Likes are studying seals, making them, studying jutsu, making them, steamed vegtables, his dislikes are wars, killers (ones who do it for fun), and Sasuke not being there, his hobbies are making seals and jutsu, and his dream is to bring Sasuke back to the village and make him a good person again for his Naruto-Onii-chan. But after two years of being the Nanadaime, a seal activates and Neio is sent into the past when his Naruto-Onii-chan is 8 and his age goes down to 7.

Zanpak-to: Amaterasu – Multi element type, and Tsukiyomi – multi God's type

Chapter One: Death of the Rokudaime, and Timetravel:

Neio ran inside of his and Naruto's home. "Naruto-Onii-chan! Please, don't die!" the young red-head sobbed.

"Neio come here." Naruto said weakly. Neio did as he was told and saw Naruto motion for him to lift his shirt. He did so and Naruto put a seal on his stomach.

"Naruto-Onii-chan? What's this?" Neio asked but Naruto was already dead. Sobbing, he went to Kakashi and told him. Everyone soon knew and a funeral was had. Neio put a red flower onto the casket then whimpered, "I'll finish your mission for you, Nii-Chan."

2 years passed.

19 year old Neio sighed as he stretched. He had been stretching a lot today and he didn't like the feeling he was getting.

_**'Are you alright, Pup?' Yami (Juubi) asked.**_

**'Yes I am, Yami.' Neio answered.**

**'**_Are you sure, Kit?' Kurama(Kyuubi) asked._

_**'Yes, i'm sure.' Neio answered, then cut the connection.**_Neio sighed, but then gasped and doubled over in pain. His personal ANBU rushed to his side, but were too late. He was gone.

12 Years in the Past

Neio fell through a portal, but then it closed and Neio gasped.

_**'Pup?' Yami asked. **_

_Kit?' Kurama also asked._

_**'Yeah, i'm alright. What the...? How am I in the past? I don't see the Godaime, **__**Tsunade-sama's, the Rokudaime, Naruto-Onii-chans', or mine, the Nanadaime's heads.' Neio whimpered as he figured all this out immediately.**_ Neio sighed as he rubbed his head in confusion. Deciding to just go to the Hokage, he got up and walked.

_uhhhh, Kit? You might wanna change your clothed. They shrunk with you.' Kurama yipped, just as he was pinned by a horny Yami. _

_**'Also, you might wanna block us out for a while.' Yami purred. **_

_**Perverts.' was all he said as he blocked them out, the changed his clothes in a bush.**_ He now had on a blood red shirt, with ash blond trims, blood red pants with ash blond flames, a cloak that was Blood red with ash blond flames, and the Kanji for Ookami Kitsune on the back in silver. He also had on fingerless gloves, that were black, and black ninja sandles on.

He then started towards the Hokage Tower. Once he got there, the Secretary saw him, and gasped. "Are you alright, little one? You look exhausted." she said as Neio had cuts, dirt and he had been chased by many dogs, bitten by cats, and had to stay mostly to the shadows.

"No, i'm not. My village was attacked, and now I have nowhere to go." Neio sniffled, as he had heard a town called Miko had been attacked, and there had been few survivors.

"Oh, what village?" she asked. "Miko." he sniffled. "oh your poor little one. Come on, lets let you see Sandaime-sama." she said. She then knocked and a gruff voice said 'come in', so she did.

"Hokage-sama, this little boy is a survivor from Miko." she said.

"What? But that happened 3 days ago. Poor boy, he must of ran here. You may go now." he told the Secretary.

Once she was gone, Neio said, "The wolf that howls, and the Fox that mourns." Hiruzen stiffened then motioned for his ANBU to get out. Once they were out, he put up a privacy seal.

"Now how did you know that phrase?" he asked the 19 year old in a seven year olds body.

"Hiruzen, sir, I am from 12 years in the future. My Nii-chan put a seal on me that would activate after two years of it being on the person. I am actually 19, and before you ask, my Nii-chan was Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, who adopted me after I lost my parents because of the Fourth Great Shinobi War. I was the Nanadaime, Nii-chan, the Rokudaime, and Tsunade-Baa-chan, the Godaime. But because the Kyuubi did not want to die, Nii-chan transferred him to me, while I had already been used to a demons chakra, since I had the Juubi in me and because I was his Jinchuriki host, he became a wolf Bijuu, and I was given the Kyuubi, but because of that I am now a full Ookami Kitsune demon-Bijju. Somehow I did not lose Kyuubi, but he told me that because of what happened, 2 Kyuubi's could exist at the same time. It is up to you to believe me though. If it isn't too much to ask, will you please enroll me into the Ninja acadamy?" Neio said.

Hiruzen sighed then said, "I believe you, but what's your name."

"My name is Namikaze-Uzumaki Neio, sir. But if you want my old name, it is Nii Neio." Neio said. "How about we combine you last name to Namizaki. That way you can keep both and still be called it." Hiruzen stated and Neio accepted.

Well, that's that. The first chapter is done and I like it. Please don't hate me, since i'm still new at this, andyways, please Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Pairings: Sasuke-Neio, Lee-Sakura, Shikamaru-Temari, Gaara-Hinata, Kakashi-Iruka,

_**'Juubi' talking to Neio**_

_**-Juubi- thinking to himself and Kyuubi**_

_'Kyuubi' talking to Neio_

_-Kyuubi- thinking to himself and Juubi_

_**'Neio' thinking to Juubi and Kyuubi**_

_**-Neio- thinking to himself, without his Bijju interrupting or listening**_

Chapter Two: 4 years pass:

Neio sighed as he waited for Iruka to come in. He had been shocked to see Naruto on his first day, but even more shocked to see Sasuke. He had befriended his Nii-chan, but had also become the Rookie of the Year. Finally, Iruka came in and saw everyone waiting for his to say the teams. (skipping teams 1-6) "Team 7 is, wow, there's four people. Anyways it is, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura (insert Howler Monkey's squeal), Uzumaki Naruto, and Namizaki Neio. Team 8 is Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba and Hyuuga Hinata. Team 9 is still in sesion from last year. Team 10 is Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Choji. Now team 7, your sensei is Hatake Kakashi, Team 8's is Yuhi Kurenai, and Team 10's is Sarutobi Asuma. Please wait here for your sensaei's." Iruka announced.

3 hours later, showed Naruto asleep, Sakura asking Sasuke out every ten minutes, Sasuke rejecting her, and Neio meditating. "Oi, Neio! whatcha doing?" Sakura asked. "Meditating. Now please hush, I am trying to talk to my friends." Neio said, as he called them his friends, but never told them who his friends were. "Ugh. You never say anything about these friends of yours. Please tell us?" Sakura begged.

Neio sighed and stopped meditating. "Fine, but this is and S-class secret. Have you ever heard of the Kyuubi no Kitsune and the Jyuubi?" "Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything? They're dead, right?" Naruto asked as he had woken up. "Nope. They're very much alive. Alright you 2, ya can stop hiding behind me now." Neio said as a chibi-fied Nine-tailed Fox and a Ten-tailed Wolf walked out. "Everyone, this is Kurama, the Kyuubi and Yami, the Jyuubi. Now before you ask, how I have 2, I'm form the future. I came here when I was 19. I was adopted when I was about 1, by the older Naruto, who became the Rokudaime, but when I was 17, he died. After that, I became the Seventh Hokage." Neio informed.

"_Hello, young Kits." Kurama said to the human, while his mate studied them._

"_**They look weak." Yami said, shocking them.**_

"YAMI!" Neio scolded. The wolf just took a sheepish look before poofing away, along with Kurama.

"Oh god. Cool, they're really alive." Sakura said, fascinated by the fact that the 2 most powerful Bijuu were alive. Sasuke rolled his eyes, but kept quiet.

"Oh yea, you can stop hiding in the shadows, Kakashi." Neio said, shocking the silver-haired Jonin.

"How did you know I was staniding there?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh, I didn't until now." Neio informed sweetely, making everyone sweatdrop.

"O-kay, then. Everyone on the roof." Kakashi said, then disappeared.

_**-I will never get these people.- Neio muttered.**_ Shaking his head, he sunshined with them all up to the roof. Their reactions were funny, to say in the least. Sakura was dizzy, Sasuke looked like he wanted to punch Neio, and Naruto almost fainted. Once Kakashi saw them, he had them sit down and introduce themselves.

"Alright, i'll got first. My name is Hatake Kakashi. My likes and dislikes are none of your business. My hobbies...hmmm. My dreams? Well I had one last night, does that count? You next, Emo." Kakashi said.

_-so all we got was his name?-_ was the collective thought from them all.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I have very few likes and a lot of dislikes. My hobbies are none of your business. And my dream is not a dream, but an ambition. I WILL kill a certain man, then revive my clan." Sasuke said making Kakashi shake his head, Sakura squeal, and Naruto/Neio roll his eyes.

"Alright, I'll got next. My name is Haruno Sakura. My likes are reading and Sasuke. My dislikes are Ino-pig, Naruto-baka and Neio. My hobbies are reading and praising Sasuke. And my dream is to be Sasuke's wife." Sakura aquealed.

"Me next, I guess. My name is Uzumaki Naruto. My likes are ramen and training. My dislikes are stupid people. My hobbies are training. And my dream is to be Hokage." Naruto informed.

"Guess i'm last. Name's Namizaki Neio. My likes are seals and jutsu. My dislikes are the one who poisoned the Naruto form my time. My hobbies are studying/making seals and jutsu. My dream is to live long enough to be the Nanadaime." Neio simply said.

"alright, no offence to some of you, but, Sasuke, get rid of that stupid hatred/revenge problem and you'll get stronger. Sakura, stop being a fan-girl, and MAYBE you'll get Sasuke's attention. Naruto, you've got a good thing going there, but try to eat other things too. Neio? I don't even have anyting to say." Kakashi said as he looked at them all before continuing, "alright, meet me tomorrow at training ground seven for you REAL genin test. BTW this test only has a 66% rate of failing. Oh and don't eat breakfast or you'll puke. See you all tomorrow."

Naruto, Neio, sasuke and Sakura all watched him leave, then went their seperate ways. Sasuke went hoiome and Sakura followed. Naruto also went home and Neio went to where he lived in the Forest of death. _**-hooo, boy, are we gonna have to go throught a lot of trials together, but isn't that what a team's supposed to be? Mother? Father?- Neio thought before he went to sleep.**_

Well, that's it for chapter two. Read and Review, please.


	3. Chapter 3

_**'Juubi' talking to Neio**_

_**-Juubi- thinking to himself and Kyuubi**_

_'Kyuubi' talking to Neio_

_-Kyuubi- thinking to himself and Juubi_

_**'Neio' thinking to Juubi and Kyuubi**_

_**-Neio- thinking to himself, without his Bijju interrupting or listening**_

Chapter Three: Trip to Wave:

"NO! No more of those stupid D-ranks!" Naruto yelled in defiance. He would not have any more of those stupid kiddy chores. He glared at the Hokage and yelled out, "Why can't we get at least a C-rank? We've done a whole bunch of D-ranks and it's starting to get on my nerves!"

"Naruto! Be more respectful to the Hokage!" Iruka yelled, then continued in a calmer voice, "These D-rank missions are for building up teamwork and letting you get to know your team mates. As you should know, D-ranks are forbuilding team work, but d- and C-ranks are for genin, though C-ranks are for genin who are ready by the sensei's standards, B-ranks are for Chunin, and A- and S-ranks are for higher."

"Um, I know that I should not interrrupt or anything but, don't you think that we at least DO deserve a C-rank? I mean, you know _that_ and I think that with Kakashi, that we would be safe." Neio said, as the Hokage had to admit, it was true.

"Alright, you can have a C-rank. Iruka, please have the client come in. Alrighty, Team 7, you will be escorting a bridge builder by the name of Tazuna." Hiruzen said as an old man drinking Sake came into the room.

"Huh? I payed for Ninja, not some group of children and an aging man." Tazuna growled as he saw Team 7. "Plus the pinkette looks weak, the emo looks like he would kill only animals, the blonde actually looks like he could kill, and the bicolored one? Pathetic."

"What was that? Did you just insult my team?" neio asked dangerously as he pulled out Amaterasu and Tsukiyomi. "Do you WANT me to use amaterasu and Tsukiyomi on you?" Tazuna paled once he saw the swords. He quickly shook his head and went quiet. "Good, now lets go." Neio finished, then walked out. About an hour later, they were far away from Konoha, when Neio and Kakashi saw the puddle. Neio looked at the puddle, then at Kakashi.

"Be back into formation in a second, Kakashi." Neio growled as he took out Amaterasu, then swiped at the pudddle. Two people bolted out of it, then attacked Neio. Neio unsheathed Tsukiyomi, then started to attack back. Soon enough, he had one killed and one in a genjutsu. He got all of the information that they needed, then killed the second one. "Is there a reason that we have two missing nin, after you, Tazuna?" Neio asked sweetly.

Tazuna explained, then they went on their way. Sadly, they were yet again interrupted by the Demon of the Mist, Momochi Zabuza. "Ugh, not again." Neio growled, "why us? Why is it always this team that gets the trouble?"

"Che! Give me the old man, and i'll let you live." Zabuza snarled.

"How about you fuck off and die." Naruto asked.

"Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, protect Tazuna. Neio, since you seem to be a good Kenjutsu expert, you're with me." Kakashi said as he attacked the missing nin.

(AN: I am not good with the fighting scenes, so I will be skipping it.)

After Kakashi checked for a pulse, Neio stabbed Zabuza in the neck. "Neio! He was dead!" Sakura screeched.

"No, he was not. He had senbon needled in his neck, hence me killing him." Neio said as he cut Zabuza's head off, then sealed it into a sealing scroll. After that, he killed the Hunter nin. "There." Neio said as he purred with satisfaction. Looking back he gave his team a grin. They set off again, and got to Tazuna's house.

The next day, Tazuan got up and set off with Team 7. Once they got to the bridge, they saw Gato waiting for them. "Gato, what do you want? In case you haven't noticed, we're Ninja and are stronger than Bandits." Kakashi smirked.

"Oh? You do think that don't you?" Gato smirked then told his group, whoever killed them, would never have to worry about money again. After about 5 minutes Gato was dead and the Bandits gone. After this though, three weeks passed and the bridge was built. The village name it, the Great Team 7 Bridge.

Well that's Chapter Three. Read and Review plz.


	4. Chapter 4

**_'Juubi' talking to Neio_**

**_-Juubi- thinking to himself and Kyuubi_**

_'Kyuubi' talking to Neio_

_-Kyuubi- thinking to himself and Juubi_

**_'Neio' thinking to Juubi and Kyuubi_**

**_-Neio- thinking to himself, without his Bijju interrupting or listening_**

Chapter Four: Chuuunin Exams:

"Finally! Home at last!" Naruto said, since he did not like the mission they'd been given. Neio let out a chuckle, and then shook his head, at his brothers' childish attitude.

"Alright you 4 go on home and get some rest. Meet me at the usual tomorrow at 10." Kakashi said.

The next day came and it showed all of team 7 except for a damned silver-haired jonin. "Keh! How long does it take for him to just get here?" Naruto growled.

"Huh? You all didn't figure it out?" Neio asked, getting weird looks. "Oh. Well, he usually goes to the…" Neio could not finish, since Kakashi had covered his mouth. "MMMPH!" Neio struggled for breath, then stomped onto Kakashi's foot, making Kakashi let go. "GAH! I can breathe!"

"You didn't have to almost tell them you know. Anyways, here are some slips to the Chuunin Exams. Go if you want to, but do NOT force anyone to go. Got it, Sasuke?" Kakashi said.

"Why am I being the only one told that?" Sasuke asked, looking quite annoyed.

"Maybe because you're the only one who wants to kill an innocent man?" Neio said, but then quickly shut his mouth, since he's almost let out a SS-ranked secret.

"What do you mean that Itachi's innocent?" Sasuke snarled.

"I was muttering out loud to myself to my friends, okay?!" Neio snarled back, his Youki almost shooting out at the ravenette.

"Che! What the fuck ever." Sasuke growled as he left.

Neio let out a soft sigh, then walked away with Naruto and Sakura. As they walked, they were followed by a square rock. "Konohamaru! Rocks are not square and they can't move." Naruto said to the rock behind him, and it exploded letting 3 people be seen.

"And that's why you're the boss, Naruto-Onii-Chan!" Konohamru said, making Neio roll his eyes. Konohamaru, then noticed Sakura and said, "Hey, Naruto-Onii-Chan? Who's the big-foreheaded, flat-chested, fugly, lady."

Sakura twitched then yelled out, "YOU'RE DEAD!" as she ran after him. Sadly as he turned the cornor, with the others running after them, Konohamaru bumped into someone.

"What the…? Hey, you brat! That hurt!" the person with war paint growled. Neio narrowed his eyes at the boy.

"Please let go of Konohamaru." He said to the boy.

"Che! Why the hell should I?" He asked Neio.

"Because, I seriously doubt you wanna anger not only Kaa-san, Tou-san, but also, Shukaku." Neio said, as he turned to the tree Gaara was in. "Ne? Shukaku? Or should I say future Kazekage?"

"What are you talking about?" Gaara asked as he reappeared in front of Neio.

"I mean that I know what the future is like. Well, 12 years from now at least. You, Panda-chan, will become a great Kazekage." Neio answered, as he narrowed his blood-colored eyes. He could tell that Shukaku gave the poor boy trouble. "Oh an Shukaku, let the boy sleep or else I will let Kaa-san rip you a new one. Got it, you danmed Tanuki?"

Shukaku whimpered, then stopped trying to make the boy go even more insane. Neio nodded, then turned to look at Kankurou. "Now, let him go. Or else, you'll hve to deal with me." Neio said as he unsheathed both Tsukiyomi and Amarterasu. Kankurou put Konohamaru down, then the three Sand Gennin left. "I hate bullies." Neio muttered as he patted down the young boy.

Sakura finally went home as did Naruto and Neio. When Neio sat down, he was pulled into his midscape. "Oh, hey Kaa-san, Tou-san. Whacha need?" Neio asked, but they just went to their human forms. Kurama was a red-head with red eyes and Yami was black-haired with the Juubi eyes. They both attacked him and trained him throughout the night.

In the morning, all of team 7 met up and they got enrolled into the Chuunin exams. They walked into the correct room, and Naruto made a scene. "Naruto! Stop making a scene!" Neio hissed at his brother. Naruto just chuckled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry, Neio." Naruto said. The proctor came and told them the rules, then they started. Naruto was surprised though, when Neio took over his movements and made him write down the answers. Soon enough the tet ended and they all passed. Then the window shattered and Neio visibly bristled.

"YOU! What are YOU doing here?" He hissed at Anko.

"Hmmm? I'm the second exams proctor, why? You got a problem with me?" Anso asked, while letting her snakes out.

"Yes, in fact, I do. Twelve years from now, you're a major pervert and it was traumatizing with what you did to me!" Neio hissed, making it known that he was from the future.

"Hold up! You're form the future, kid?" Anko asked.

"Yeah, so what? I was the Nanadaime Hokage." Neio hissed.

"Never mind. Anyways, Maggots, to Training Ground 44." She said, then was gona and they all left for the training grounds she said.


End file.
